An analysis system for an internal combustion engine of this type is composed of one or more analysis devices and an information processing device for managing these analysis devices. And multi-pieces of analysis-associated data such as measurement data and setting data are given and received between each of the analysis devices and the information processing device.
Unit systems for use in these multi-pieces of analysis-associated data are different according to users. For example, there may be some cases of using unit systems compliant with standards defined in countries or regions, or there may be also a case of using an originally own unit system.
Therefore, conventionally, there has been performed, for example, a work such that a unit system of analysis-associated data for use in an analysis system is previously set to be one used in a shipping destination user. Also, for example, in the case where certification tests in various countries are performed using this analysis system, there may be a case that the unit system of the analysis-associated data is changed by a user side every certification test in different countries.
However, even the analysis-associated data pertaining to one analysis device may be up to multi-pieces, and there may be a case where various types of analysis devices are used in one laboratory. In such a case, there is a problem that it takes much time and effort to set the unit system.